Lineage of crystal
by pitch-black lady
Summary: in my story noctis is an easy going person, shy he not. he hate carrot and like people with talent. he very reckless and smug as well, merciless too! he also the lineage of crystal means goddess Eltro twin sister, Goddess Evorine descender
1. Chapter 1

Lineage of crystal

"Chapter: 1. The dream and the carrot"

By the pitch black-lady

Long time ago live twin goddess, the one who govern the light was called Eltro, and the one who govern the dark was called Evorine. Because of this, the planet Vyrra was divine unto two places.

Eltro, who govern the light intend to rule both light and dark, therefore come a big war between the twin goddess. The war was win by the goddess Evorine, and goddess Eltro was sealed forever so that none of this tragedy will never happened again, but the war end left nothing but disaster for all humanity. Vyrra has become a place that non-human being couldn't live.

Seeing this goddess Evorine turned herself unto a crystal that give power to the humanity and support Vyrra to a better place. She entrust her power to the House of Cealum.

For century the House of Cealum has done a great job guarding the crystals, they own both power and prosperity, then one day the leader of the House of Cealum has declare himself as a new king of the kingdom of Axvorgain and using the power of crystal to gain even more prosperity to his people. However, because of the humanity greedy for power and money, the kingdom of Axvorgain had begun to fall apart.

King Elzard, the ruler at that time. Can no longer trust his minister, his council, and his own man. He is preparing for this; he has the power of crystal that protects him and his family so he can still accept the situation.

But time fly and he realize that as long as he is the king his people too will suffer from the war and threatening by other country, so he decide to given his kingdom to his best friend, and he leaved the kingdom along with the crystal and his family.

Although he is no longer the king, his people and comrade love him. They follow him leaved the kingdom and swear that no matter what happen they will always support their king and his family. they made him their king once again but this time it's different in his kingdom, the king and his family had absolute order, they can do what they think is right without the permission from the council.

But that happiness were not last long, king Elzard grandson prince Azecel was killed to protect the crystals, a half of the crystals was destroy to pieces and gone missing.

_NOCTI__S_

A man with a dark blue spiky hair was fast asleep in his king bed size. He was mumble for sometime and fully awake, he was wearing no shirt only jeans. He walk around his wide dark room, searching for his shirt. It so dark that even no light can slip through the window, probably because the curtain cover it. But he didn't seem to mind it.

He hear the door open and see a blond man come in

"Hey Noct you woke up huh? Finally!!! The entire guest keeps asking your present at the ball downstairs, Marcus and brad got their handful already, and you better go change to your black tuxedo right away!"

The blond man take out the black tuxedo from the expensive looking wardrobe and, rushing toward him

"I know, you talk to much Larus!" Noctis put back his shirt and change to black tuxedo. Larus walking around and begin complain "ugh.., it's so dark here!" he start walking to the window and open the curtain. "Why don't you turn on the light Noct?" he asking innocently.

Noctis eyebrow were furrowed "I do whatever I want, now give that shoes!" Noctis didn't mean to be rude, it's just that he always in the bad mood whenever he woke up.

"Still afraid of the light, I see…" he teasing Noctis as he handed over the shoes. Noctis just grumble at Larus.

"Well, I'm going up a head. See you at the ball!" after saying that Larus walk away and then closing the door.

"Tch, the ball again… why can't we just celebrate Lucretia birthday without the ball! So much for the absolute order…"

Noctis hate formality, he prefers a normal life that ordinary people have.

Ten minute later.....

Noctis finally get himself ready, on the way to the ballroom he already sees the ball and trying to looking fresh and remove that bad mood of him.

The ball was full of crowd; many important people where there, the high ranking noble, king Warren from the kingdom of Ramania, with his daughter princess Stella, and of course the world council, they all come to attend the ball that Prince Noctis Lucis Cealum made to her sister Lucretia Lennar Cealum.

As the dark-blue hair prince walking down the stair slowly. All eyes were on him. He walks to the middle of the ballroom and greet his guests, "My honorable guests, thank you for coming here today to celebrate my beloved sister 17th birthdays, please enjoying yourself----" then he continue his little speech.

Right to the corner, princess Lucretia can't believe what her brother said, 'beloved sister?! Such a good act. Brother' she though, but in the outside her face like she were so proud of her brother.

After done with his speech he walk toward King Warren and greet him properly "King Warren it's nice to see you again, please forgive me that I have come late to greet you, I am afraid my work is interfere... " he said polite,

"It's alright Prince Noctis I know you are a busy man" the king reply him with a warm smile. Not far from Noctis, one of his three best friends was complain "_you are a busy man, _oh please he was just sleep all day. I were the one who do all the work for him" said Larus complain. Well Larus was the one who doing almost all Noctis work, Marcus is to busy with the woman and brad was helping the other soldier on morning practice.

Marcus look at Noctis amaze with his good act then start the conversation "So he finally awake huh, how can he sleep all day like that?" Larus finally let so of his anger and reply back Marcus "Yeah it happen often this days but the worst was, it's not like just take a nap, he sleep all day, like now!" Larus look at Noctis worrying him.

"Hey Brad do you think it has something to do with the girl he dreamt about?" Marcus asking Brad, he may look like he doesn't care about it but he was curious too. "Maybe after all he being like this ever since he dreamt the girl" brad answer seem unsure himself.

"Who is the girl on his dream anyway?" Larus asking curiously "Maybe it's the goddess Evorine, after all Noctis is her lineage, then again it may not" brad answer like he don't care, It's like he want to end the conversation, well brad is the type who don't want to interfere with another problem.

"Or his future wife" said Marcus try to joking around, and it's work, the three best friend laugh but not for long because they know that someone look at them with an eye that so cold that ready to kill and eat them. Yeah they know it's Noctis he look at them, and when they try to look at him, they where frozen like ice.

"Aww…, man he heard us, it's like wooow…., we where like five meter from he is, but he hear us!?" said Marcus. "Even worst him heading this way!!!!" Larus panic makes the other panic too. As Noctis almost reach them, they scream like a girl.

_KKkkkkkyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa_" apparently Noctis was just pass trough them, he was heading toward the stairs (behind his three friend) to avoid the crowd and have sometime alone. The scream was take everyone attention even Noctis.

"Man what's wrong with you guys suddenly screaming like a girl in front the guest, don't you ashamed to yourself?!" Noctis asking them with a weird look on his face. "It- it's nothing we… jus- just, oh by the way Noct where do you think your going, the ball isn't over you know!" finally Brad speak and change the subject too, since the other where too scare to talk.

"I am just want some fresh air upstairs, my head is killing me!" Noctis didn't seem like he hurt, he seem just fine, well on outside yes, but inside he must being so much pain, if he said something like that. He never let anyone know what is he think, not even his best friend.

"Well don't worry about the ball, me and the guys will take care everything down here" Marcus seem has gain his confident back. "I know you will" Noctis answer

Short and left. "Wheee….. I was guessing that his expression was meant to kill us, never think a headache can make such expression" Larus seem relive but Marcus look terrible maybe he realize that he had lose his face in front the ladies after screaming like a girl.

The balcony.....

"Aaaah…." Noctis sighed it was quiet unusual for him to sighed like that, he is the type of who don't care of anything. He do what he want, and calm all the time because he know that everything will happen just as he predicted, well he is smarter and stronger then anyone in the Vyrra, maybe.

"You seem confused my lord" Noctis turn back and see a beautiful blond hair woman wearing white dress that suit her perfectly, standing and smiling at him, "Do I my lady? I am sorry if I had make you worry princess"

Noctis answer her like a prince should, but to tell the truth he didn't like it one bit, just when he thought he finally alone from the crowd this bitch come to interrupt his moment, not that he hate her it just that his head really hurt him and he need sometime alone right now, that's all.

"Please call me Stella" she seem no wonder hearing a word like that from a handsome prince, it is only a normal reaction. Noctis is born as a perfect man, after all, he is the lineage of crystal, well some call him crystal beloved child.

"All right Stella then, what can I do for you Stella?" he was grateful that Stella tell her name before, because he already forgot her name, he did not like to waste his unlimited memory for another girl names. Therefore, as return he just play along.

"Oh, I was just hope that I could talk to you and maybe you don't mind to show me around the palace I am leavening tomorrow morning" Her cheeks turning pink.

"I'm sorry Stella I got things to do but I promise I show you around the palace next time I see you." He lie of course, He had many spare time since his friend already taking care of everything from the morning. "I see…, but still it's nice to talk with you prince Noctis..." Stella may look smile but she cannot cover her disappointment.

Noctis notice her disappointment "please call me Noct, it's seem so unfair that I address you by your name and you don't Stella"

That is the best thing he could think at the time, he do not want to lose the friendship between his country and Stella.

Stella chuckled "yeah you right my lord, I call you that next time when you show me around the palace, well I have to go" Stella smile again and this time without a disappointed on her face, she quickly disappear on his sight, Noctis must admit he didn't think that cheap word would work so easily on her.

"Well at least I am alone now" he seems satisfied. But now he can feel his head hurt again "_UGH…..My_ _head it's killing me,_ _DAMIT…..!!!! UGH…__" _Noctis head hurting him more than before it's like his head could explode any moment by now, he try to fight back the pain but lose all his power and before he know he already pass out.

The dream....

Noctis found himself in an empty field, his body was flow on air, it was so dark even darker then his room, he couldn't see a thing, he was wondering, how the hell did he got himself into this place. He got a flashback from before "oh yeah I am passed out again! so… this must be in my own dream" Noctis got nothing to do, usually the girl show up and say something he didn't understand and then he woke up. "Heeeeeeey! Little girl, can you show up now!? Pleaseeeee! I give a sweet candy if you come~" He scream sweetly but got no answered.

So he try to explore the place to erase his boredom, but no matter how far he go all he see was nothing but dark. He was about to give up and turn back, but then his eyes see the light, it was so bright too bright, make he had no choice but to close his eyes.

"Not again, can't you just show up without that light of yours" He complain, it's only natural, the girl always come in his dream, talking nonsense thing (it's what's He think), with stupid light, can you imagine talk(Or lisent since you can hear what she said)to someone over 13 year without knowing the face. (Noctis is 21 year old)

He hear someone whispers it was a girl voice, of course he know it, this voice it's the voice of a girl who always on his dream since he was seven years old, but by time the little girl voice turn to an full adult voice.

The woman voice become clear, now Noctis can finally understand what she said. "Who are you...?" she keep repent the question but he didn't answer it, to lazy perhaps. "Don't people usually tell they name before they asking?" finally he decide to reply. "Me? I can't tell you my real name, but my friend call me by my code name Lightning, what is yours name?" the woman ask him again. "Can't also let a stranger know my name sorry, but you can call me…. Storm, yeah call me Storm!"

Noctis not feeling himself, normally he be rude to someone that he think had no value to him, but this time is different. For some reason Noctis is speak normal with this Lightning 's like he being himself not as prince nor a jerk. Just by her present he already feel good, feel save, and comfortable. It make him want to open his eyes and see her face but when he did, he found himself on his king bed size.

"_DAMIT…!!! _Not again_"_ He screams. "Hey guys, Noct awake" said Larus to inform the two friends. The three of them stay with him all night. Larus and the other found him passed out on the balcony, they know something was not right with him so they call the royal family doctor to exam his body.

"Ugh… I guess you guys help me huh?" He said weak. "Man what's wrong with you, you never sick like that until now!" Marcus may sound like a little harsh but he was the most panic, most worry last night.

"yeah doc said your body is fine he can't found anything wrong with your body, it could be poison but Brad said he already check the food from last night and found nothing wrong with it, doc said the same thing too so…. "Larus want to finish he sentence but Noctis stop him. " Guys I am alright, it's not poison nor illness it's…."now Brad stand up and take his line "the girl right, you dreamt her again huh?" Noctis nodded.

"What the girl again, ukh... suck I thought it was the carrot I put in your dinner" Larus seem disappointed.

"_CA….CARROT! YOU PUT CARROT ON MY DINNER" _Noctis jump on his bed, he almost scream too."Yup I did, although never think you eat it without realized it first, but who ever though that you where get some headache that make you lost the ability to sense the carrot" Larus and the other begin to laughing at Him.

Noctis seem getting out control of himself, his stomach begun to react "ugh my stomach" he know he going to trough everything he ate last night out again from his mouth, after his done trough everything out.

"LARUS…!" Noctis raise his voice at him it was so loud that everyone on the palace could hear it "_YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!_" he seems so angry.

Larus smile and said "I know you going to said that so I brought this with me" he take out the carrot's out of nowhere and give it to Marcus and Brad too so the three of them can force him to eat it, beside he just recover so he was powerless.

"Now_ Noctis said aaaa__hhhhh__!!!_" the three of them is already tied him in his king bed size. Noctis know he had to do something but he was powerless against those three friends of him, still he will not give up without a fight, but alas.

"_UGH…..#$??? $#!} &} ^} %}]"_ that was Noctis first and last scream eating carrot. "AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA" the three friend laughing at him, this time none may stop them, because Noctis is already pass out after eating 12 carrot's.

_ "YES Prince Noctis Lucisl Cealum,THE perfect man that Vyrra has ever had, THE genius, THE coolest, THE handsome, THE finest, IS ACTUALY_ _AFRAID OF NON OTHER THAN CARROT……..!!!!" _HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA.

"_WILL YOU PLEASE__STOP SAYING THAT WITH THE MIC"_Noctis has awake, he being sleep for at least five hour's thanks to 12 carrot's that he ate.

He didn't like the carrot so what? Beside, don't blame it to him, he was raise by the crystal since baby and all that the crystal teach him has got nothing to do with carrot (food), so no wonder he being picky with food.

**Too short? I know it is! What can I said****, I'm beat! _**

**So tire****d... everthing I see is turn into bed somehow, damn tired!**

**Here is some information about my Lucretia:**

**Name :Lucretia lennar cealum**

**Gender : Female**

**Like : B****ad guys, her cat, sword fight, Larus, etc**

**Hate : M****ost of all is santa clause (a tragedy past)**

**Noctis, formality,sweet stuff, cooking, anything that useless**

**General : 1. Those who is stand in my way will get kill with unrecognize face!**

**2. **** I will always one step ahead from the all humanity couse I'm **

**Perfect! **

**3. When I like someone I will always care's for them and portect **

**Them too!**

**4. ****I do what I want couse I am the princess!**

**That's about it! My Lucretia... (yawn) So sleepy...**

**And don't be to****o happy Stella fan's! Couse I'm not even started so**

**Just watch! I wonder? Can you stand it? No way!**

**Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha (Cough). o**

**Damn I'm to tierd... **

**bye now guys I'm sleepy, good night...! =_=**

**And don't for get to REVIEW!!!**** Or **

**I'****ll murder all the character in all my storyZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz................**

**Zzzzzzzzzzz.................. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz............... (snore)**

**Ps:**

**I don't accept comment!**

**You want a comment or a fight? Yes?**

**Then go to my e-mail address! People this days, so stupid!**

**But if you are Stella fan's there's no need to find me**

**I'll come and fight you before you sent me the invitation**

**Yes! I love fight! #_# (eyes sparkle)**

**Next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Lineage of crystals

"Chapter; 2. The last advice"

By the pitch black-lady

_LIGTHNING_

"Storm…" Lightning mumble on her sleep. "Lightning, wake up! Sis you being sleep all day again, sis!!" Lightning can heard her sister voice try to wake her up. "Serah is that you?" Lightning seem hasn't full woke up yet. "Yeah it's me sis, you miss the ball last night you know?! Mom and dad really upset that you didn't come, so they ask me to look after you today"

By the way Serah is Lightning little sister she was 3 years younger then her, oh yeah?! Lightning was 21 years old, and of course lightning was not her real name she throw her real name away when she leaved the manor, Lightning was an aristocratic daughter but she leaved the manor and become a soldier instant of a lady. "Like I care! tell dad that I refuse to be his successor, again..." Lightning get up from her bed and head into the bathroom.

"You know I guess for once you do inherit dad stubbornness"she said teasingly "I am NOT inheriting any of him, why can he just make Cloud or you the successor?!"

Lightning may sound like she hate her father but she's not, it just that being the heir mean become a lady, get marry, and end up as a stupid wife who always spoil to her husband.

"You know he can't cause Cloud run away from home BEFORE you did, and it's the tradition, that the eldest child inherits the family riches"

For your information Cloud is Lightning twins brother he run away from home too, but with a different reason.

"Whatever" Lightning get annoy heard stuff like tradition, she was taking a shower now, cleaning herself from her sweat. "I put your uniform on the table near your bed, and your breakfast too" Serah yell.

Well Serah love taking care of Lightning, she love her sister, after all Lightning always spoiled her and give her little sister anything her want.

"Thanks, Serah" Lightning was still cleaning herself but hearing that Serah has make her breakfast made her even hungry, she sleep all day without eating anything.

She hurries cleaning herself, and dress up clean. She sees her breakfast, it was her favorite _cinnamon mousse layered with imperial chocolate and wasabi cheese vanilla._(to seet for the morning? well my Lightning love sweet) Aaaah….. She could just scream thank you to Serah, but she to hungry to do that so she was just eat.

"Wow….sis you were that hungry huh? Well want me to make another breakfast?" Serah seem enjoying herself "yes please! I am starved" Lightning seem like a little sister now, to Serah.

Ten minute later.....

"Thanks again Serah you help me a lot, but I afraid this is good bye, I got meeting today I myself not so sure that I be there in time. " Lightning was ready to leave her room. "oh alright duty again, I wish I can talk to you more. I know sis why don't you try to visit mom and dad they actually really miss you, beside that way we can talk more right?" She look at Lightning with such innocent looking eyes, she know Lightning cannot resist that look.

"Ugh…. All right I will when I got nothing to do, well see you" Lightning leave quickly. "But that's not fair, you never got 'nothing to do!!'" Serah try to stop her from leavening but, too late for her. Lightning know that look, She was hoping more then just come home, probably force her to come to the next ball wearing some lame princess dress.

IMPERIAL ARMY HEADQUARTER

Lightning was running rushing straight, she know she was late for the meeting. "Hey Light!!!" a blond guy calling her name. She know that voice and that ugly face so she stop and heading toward the guy. "Snow!!! If you where here mean's that the meeting was..." snow interrupt "yeah it's over like five minute ago, where are you Light?"

Snow was Lightning friend, Lightning wondering how could she be friend with this man?, well Snow wasn't that bad, he was one of the commander like her, it's just that snow was in love with her sister Serah, how much she hate that.

But hell shit! Ugh it's a terrible day for Lightning. I sleep all day dream the man, I mean Storm again, woke up late, and miss the meeting (she never like meeting because everyone in there only talking nothing but nonsense, but what she most hate was to talk with superior, give a excuse and hear the lame advice all day) she though.

"Light!!! Can you hear me?" Snow look at Lightning worrying her. "Yeah I hear you" Lightning finally snap out. "Are you worried about the superior? Then don't, Vanille is already make long lame excuse when you were absent?!" they start walking together, "huh, that mean she going to demand something in return".

Lightning face turn ugly she already know what Vanille want from her, nothing but dressing like princess. "hey don't blame her, you the one want who late, beside you know this will happen if your late right?" Snow got a point, Lightning do know that Vanille will take a chance to use her by saving her butt which is why late is one thing she hate.

by the way Vanille was Lightning friend too, just like Serah she love to dress up Lightning like princess, well Lightning is beautiful (but the person herself didn't realized that) maybe that's why those two become such a good friend (or not) Vanille was just so much like Serah.

"Hey Light! you late huh? This is the 2 times your late you know?!" Lightning know that voice and that sweet smile. "Yeah… thanks for the excuse Vanille, and about your reward, I'll do it". Yeah, Lightning prepare for everything. "I always love your straight to the point, by the way here is your new mission" Lightning takes the paper and read it.

"So you move place huh?" Snow was peeking on Lightning paper. "yeah you are lucky one light, thanks to this new mission I going to have to wait my reward for 2 week's can you believe that?!" Vanille was so annoyed by this new mission.

"But if they move someone like light means, that place really need a protection, ugh… what that place call again" they both sigh in defeat, Snow always so forgetful. "Ruthenia, one of the ancient Kingdom loyal city, try to remember a city name, snow" Lightning may look like it but she actually treats Snow like her brother.

"That's weird the Ancient kingdom was the Kingdom of Axvorgain right?" Vanille seem unsure about the mission light receive.

"What do you mean by that?" now Lightning get serious, she hate when she herself did not fully understand her own mission. "well if Ruthenia was one of Axvorgain loyal city, there shouldn't be anything wrong with that place, I mean the Prince of Axvorgain was a powerful man, he always look after his people so there's no way one of his loyal city need our help".

"well yeah but they said that the prince got sick so guess the superior want to make him owe them, poor guy" Snow maybe one of the commander but he didn't like the superior ways _'to help people is to get the praise and money'_ that's why he join the imperial army to make the things right.

"No way!!! He was the crystal beloved child there is no way he got sick" Vanille always love the prince well she only love what she heard of him. "Well I don't care about that as long as it doesn't concern my mission." Lightning walk trough her friend and prepare her stuff.

_NOCTIS_

The prince was sit on his bed looking around his room and doesn't seem happy with it, his servant open all the window in his room made all light come inside, how much he hate to see the bright of light again, although it's not that bright like the woman in his dream.

"What's with the long face Noct?" brad know the answer but still want to asking him. "Whatever, ugh…. Why do I have to stay in bed anyway?" Noctis seem even angrier then before_. __"BECAUSE you want to, you SAID you want to rest CAUSE you still feel DIZZY, then MAKE US done ALL YOUR JOB!!! And look at all this DOCUMENT and THIS PAPER do we really have to READ IT BEFORE SING IT …..!!!!_. Now both Larus and Marcus yell.

"Oh yeah…. Well consider what you all done to me, it's a perfect punishment for all of you, no wait that is too nice….. alright, all of you will be doing my job for at least 2 weeks and yeah you had to read it before sing it or do you want some war or more tax to the people" Noctis is a man without mercy even to his friend too.

"_WHAT………!!!!_ You gonna be joking that's way too much Noct" now Larus and Marcus regret their action's. brad is the only one calm enough, he already know there's no need to complai Noctis is a man with no mercy and beside he is an intelligent person who always done any job that was giving to him.

"ugh… time like this always make me wish that Noct was pass out and dream the girl again" well Larus is hate hard job especially Noctis job, it's just to hard and so bored especially when attend the meeting.

"Oh yeah the girl! you talk to her right? So is she the goddess Evorine?" Marcus curiosity is back again. But this time brad answer it again " that's not possible Noctis never heard the goddess voice since he was seven and the girl voice come after the disappear of the goddess voice, beside if it is the goddess voice Noct will realize that already". Well Marcus got a point, but upon heard this Noctis realized something, that before the crystals voices disappear it said something to him. As he tries to remember what the crystals said, he got a flashback from his childhood memory.

13 years ago.....

A boy was standing all alone on a huge room that was full of nothing but crystals. it was so beautiful each crystals show a different color and shine brightly, but only one crystals that he seen in his eyes, it was the most giant then all crystals , he has a blue eyes but when the boy look at the crystals his eyes turn it's color from blue to yellow.

The boy seem like he spelling something then the crystals shine even bright then before, it's seem to react to him, then the boy stop spelling, he just stand with a face that was so emotionless.

"_Noctis my beloved child, my power has fallen to the wrong hand, the one who use my power is trying to awake her from her slumber. My child you, must not let her awake from her slumber, you must gathering all the pieces of crystals that had shatter trough all Vyrra, but remember my child, remember that you can never gathering all pieces of crystals without her help, you must find her first, find another pieces of your crystals, yours is not complete…….."._

Soon after little Noctis was inform that his father, King Azcel die protect the crystals, and the seal that has keep the wrath was broken. (Wrath is a monster that exist from the twin's goddess war, people call them wrath because they was born from the goddess wrath) . the wrath destroy everything they saw, little Noctis had no choice but to go down on battlefield at such young age, he didn't mind that at all, but fight after fight make him completely forgot what the crystals said to him.

_ "THAT'S IT…..!!!!" _Noctis surprise his friend, he was quite for at least five minute and suddenly raise his voice like that, who's not surprise. "What's wrong man, what's with _'that's it'_ huh?" Larus asking Him with a weird look. "I have to find her the girl…. Eh, woman, I meant Lightning!!!" Larus and the other look at each other. "Lightning is that the name of the woman on your dream?" Brad asking him curiously

"Yeah, she tells me it's her code name?!" Noctis jump on his bed and open his expensive looking wardrobe he take his clothes and then go to his bathroom quickly. "But, how? Noct, we don't even know her face, only her name and it was a code name too!!" Marcus asking Noctis, still with the confuse look, then the three of them follows him to his bathroom. " Well I don't know, but that what's crystals told me too?!" Noctis take off his king pajama and take a quick shower.

"But I tough that you can't heard her voice again?!" Marcus confused and so the other. "Of course not, it was 13 year ago!!" Noctis still busy cleaning up. "13 year ago!!! And you just find out, _up until now!!_" Larus surprise, he never though that Noctis too can forget something for once.

"I can't help it, back there I was just seven year old, I don't understand what's the crystal trying to say to me, beside I was focused my brain on the battlefield" Noctis try to defend himself. Now that he clean, He take his clothes and wear it and go back again to his room.

A knock come from the door. "What is it?" brad takes a peek on the door and talk with the guard outside the door, while Noctis busy preparing himself.

'Brak!' Brad closed the door, his had was holding a heap of paper and said "guess we must cancel the trip, we got mission to do Noct, the Rutheria city was attack last night, they need reinforcement" brad hand over the paper to Noctis. "What do you want to do Noct?" Larus wait for him to answer.

Noctis read the paper and said "the crystal can wait! send the reinforcement to Rutheria, send it by air, and get the car ready we're leaving too, now go" "Yes, your majesty" they reply and start to do what he order them too.

As soon as Noctis friends send the reinforcement, they park the car outside the palace, then Noctis come out, his face had no expression even the palace's guard know what it means. As Him walking down the stair slowly, brad said, "he's back huh?" Larus look at Noctis and said "yeah… No more Noctis the friendly, here come the real devil" Marcus face seem turn ugly then he said "ugh… he going to work use to the death!" The three of them look at each other with sad looking face and all of them get onto the car.

the reinforcement will arrived quickly and saved in Rutheria thanks for using the airship. Noctis read the paper they give him, all type of wrath that attacking them it's nothing but low rank it's seem weird and too easy, what most weird is that the wrath always live individually except that the strong one force them to gather,and no wrath dare to face him ever since his battle 2 years ago, but no human could tame the wrath except that he or she had the stolen crystal. Noctis already know the enemy plan, yet he just leave it alone, he confident enough he can take care of anything, to him enemy trap just make thing interesting.

**

* * *

**

well I'm done with this chapter, again, sorry if i make a mistake (T_T)

and please don't review, I didn't like harsh comment (not that anyone read)


	3. Chapter 3

Lineage of crystal

Chapter: 3

"Haven?"

by pitch black-lady

_LIGTHNING_

Soon after Lightning arrived in Rutheria and she already had to fight, but something wasn't right. it's not the wrath's that's surprise her, what surprise her is the wrath's friends, she can't believe her eyes, she saw more then a thousand soldier side with the wrath's. she can't identify where the soldier come from since she never see the soldier weapon and armor before, and what crazy man want to side with the wrath's.

Well nothing matter Lightning keep fighting, she slashing all the enemy that comes near her with her gunblade. every time the enemy come near her she change her gunblade to blade mode she show no mercy to neither human nor ancient she slashing them to pieces make sure that they death

"Lady Lightning!" one of the soldier shout. As the man approach her, she turn back and show unbelievable angry face. "what!" she yell, first she had to fight the enemy with half soldier in her back and then another job come and what most angry thing is that he call her 'Lady'. "t-the second main gate has fallen, we request your help" the man stutter. "Grr… fine, I'll go and help! You replace me here and 'don't call me LADY!'". She scream and leave.

The second main gate to Rutheria is one of the stronger base they had there is no way it could fall that easily, unless someone stronger help them. But…. Is this the-so-call stronger/prosper/calm/nice/etc kingdom! They are so damn weak without their so-call perfect/cool/amazing/unbelievable leader! As the grumble continue she Soon reach the second gate and the view doesn't please her. The gate was completely destroy and many wound man laying around on the ground (well some are still fight) and the enemy was all surround them

She don't make any mistake on shooting, all her bullets was strait to the enemy forehead, she let non pass her trough, but no matter how many time she kill them there's just no end to it, the enemy just keep coming, she getting annoying with it, what most annoying is that the reinforcement come late.

She soon reaches her limit, but thank god the reinforcement come in time, "are you alright ma'am?" one of the soldier said, helping Lightning as soon as he saw her fighting alone. Lightning look at him with eyes full of hater and say "I don't need your help!" she said it with cold tone. "I am sorry if I interrupt your fight but I can't let a lady fighting all alone" the soldier smile sweetly to her, hearing it make Lightning get more annoy with this man, but she just walk away, she know that her mission come first then beating up this jerk. as she walk away the man follow her too.

"Follow me again and you death!" lightning pointing her gunblade on the man forehead. "But I just want to help you ma'am" the man still try to follow her. "I said I don't need help!(even thou you just help me early)" Lightning raise her voice, now she really angry.

"Very well then..." the man open his helmet, smile at her and said "you haven't change at all huh Light?" seeing the man face Lightning took a big surprise on her face. "Zack! Holy shit! Zack is that really you. Where the hell have you been?" Zack took no surprise from Lightning reaction, he leaved the imperial army 2 years ago without saying a good-bye to his comrade. "well I been helping a friend now" he answer "helping friend, who?" Lightning asking curiously, well to Lightning; Zack is like her big brother, after all Zack is the one who been looking after her when she leave her manor.

"Prince Noctis lucil cealum, I am working as one of his bodyguard!" he replies with a proud looking face. Lightning raise her eyebrows "his bodyguard? Is that mean the prince is here? I tough he was sick, Great now I have to protect him too?" now Lightning hate this double job. "No I was just took a vacation for few weeks in here" as his finish his sentences, the building behind them was destroy by an explode it took both of them jump on the other side of the road.

"What's happening? An explosion?" Zack look at the building, but he soon realized he didn't hear any word from Lightning so he look around searching for her, he saw Lightning lay down on the ground her body was cover in blood. "Light! Hang in there! Damn it… I can't get her out" Lightning was unconscious her body was stuck on the debris, thanks to the explosion. Moreover, that is not all, now the enemy soldier found them.

"Just perfect! I don't have time for you right now!" he draw his buster sword, and jump on air slashing each enemy that was standing in the top of the building, as he coming down to the ground he use his magic that burn down the enemy with fire and cause a big explosion (especially smoke). Right when enemy was confused by the explosion he grabs Lightning, and took her to a saved place. He put her down and treats her wound.

"Damn it! If only I learn the white magic properly, this wound will heal already! Argh… I really should ask Aerith teaches me next time!"

_NOCTIS_

Soon as Noctis arrived with his friend, he gives them instruction. "Larus I want you to take command on the airship, watch the sky for me. Marcus, I want you to stay and be my eyes. Brad you come with me. Oh, and one more thing…

HAND-OVER-THE-CARROT-IN-YOUR-POCKET" Noctis look at them with a devil smile.

As he smiles to them, they were whispering "Shit! He knew it!" Marcus whisper. "And I thought we can scare him again" Larus replying back whispering

Brad cut Larus line and whispering "that's our Noct for you, he never fall the same trick again" Noctis look at them and said" What are you whispering about? Move out!"

The three answers him back with puppy eyes and begun to teasing him "aaaw… look he's angry~, maybe because we ignore him, poor lonely Noctis you want your mama to hug you huh? Come here baby, mama loves you!" then they begun chasing his as he run off screaming. _"HELP…! GUARD, GUARD, TAKE THIS FREAK'S OUT OF HERE!"_

Soon after Noctis finally come out from the Ruthenia headquarter and walk slowly on the main road with Brad. "Hey Noct, Zack is taking his vacation over here right? I wonder what is he doing right now" Marcus using earphone to talk in a long distant with Noctis and the other. "yeah, guess we better find him first, he be a great asset for us. Brad you'll go find Zack, I am take care of this problem by myself" as soon as he said that Noctis disappear into thin air. "Well he was planning this all along, He can just teleport himself to Zack yet he want me searching for Zack" Brad explain. "You mean he want to fight alone, right?" Marcus reply.

Noctis teleporting himself in the middle of the battlefield, his doing it on purpose, he want the enemy to surrounding him. He loves to see many people targeting his head. As soon as he smile to them. the enemy begun to lunch a full attack, there are some who shooting him with the guns but bullet has no effect on him he can make barrier that turn the bullet into ashes before it reach him. Some are attacking him with weapon but it is no use for some reason their attack has been reflect by something that they cannot see. Some are even use magic and sword to attack him but still no use, it is as if he was untouchable.

Noctis begin to feel boring with them, he was hoping a better fight from them. So he summon his sword (weapon's), there were at least 12 different weapon that appear so suddenly, he pick the dark long sword, as soon as he pick it his eyes is turn from dark-blue to red blood, and when he touch the sword they can feel an evil aura. He takes one-step and then suddenly disappears. Everyone was surprise but then he shows himself right in front the soldier and slashes everyone that he seen.

The other were surprise and begin to shoot him again, but he just ignore them and keep kill every single one of them, he seem annoyed by the enemy that shoot him from above and teleport himself again to the top of the building, then take them one by one. He was so quickly they cannot even see him.

Finally there only one soldier left he were too scare to face Noctis, he tremble and shooting all out, Noctis change his sword to a small silver danger and running thrust the soldier at the edge of building, they fall together but Noctis face seem didn't worry for a bit. He teleport again and appear right in front the enemy that is on the ground with twin laser sword, he was targeting the soldier captain. He go straight trough the commander and then he kill the enemy commander in a blink of eye.

Then all soldier surround him and attacking him from every side but he did not move an inch, he don't care at all. He raise his right hand and summons so thousand swords from the sky. As the entire soldier look at the sky with their mouth open. the sword falling down like rain and stab all them to death. Then he walks away and then the entire sword was disappearing on all soldier body.

After that half, the town main road is change into an ocean of blood and corpses. Noctis only smile and laugh a little. Suddenly he sense some powerful energy come from the sky above the power was strong but still no match for him. He sense it before but back then it was too weak so he ignore it but now he can't just let it pass by, so he try to contact Larus "Markus, connect me with Larus" he demand

"Roger~" Markus reply. "Larus do you hear me? Try to look at the black cloud north east from you, can you see anything over there?" Noctis felt it, he knows someone is on the sky but he want to make sure what he think was right. "No I don't see a thing, why you ask?" Larus question Noctis back "something up there, I can feel it, it's calling me"Noctis mumble. "oh wait Noct, one of my man got a picture from the satellite and you right there is something there" Larus order his man to get him a clear look. "It's…, it's a human! What the hell! Is she flying?" Noctis smile, he knows he always right. "Well thanks Larus, please keep continue the air attack" Noctis cut off the earphone.

Brad running straight into the road slashing every Wrath that he can "Marcus have you find Zack yet?" he take a deep breath to recover his body from running. "Yeah I found Zack signal, He near you, go to the east and you will find him inside the Rutheria proud museum, he on the second floor by the way." Marcus replies. "Yeah I see the museum, thanks Marcus!" Brad quickly run off to the building.

"Now die!" Zack scream and slash the Wrath. "Haaaa… I am beat, those wrath's just a low rank but too many of them can be a problem... well at least that's the last of them" Zack walking back and see Lightning still unconscious. He grab her and said "you'll be alright, we get through this!"

"ZACK! Zack can you hear me? I know you there!" as Zack hear the voice calling him, he know it was Brad. "BRAD! Brad is that you?" he run toward the voice and see Brad just right below him. He carry Lightning and jump, it took Brad a surprise "Brad thank Evorite you here please tread Light wound, she is badly injure" Zack put Lightning on the floor slowly.

Five minute later...

" I have heal her wound but just incase, I ask Marcus to send a car to take her to the military hospital" Brad said "Thank goodness she was alright" Zack face was full of satisfied look. Brad can no longer hide his curiosity "if I may ask, who is this woman, Zack?". He ask politely.

"Her name is Lightning, she is one of the Imperial Army Commander, she is like a little sister to me" Zack answer. "Lightning, Is that her real name?" Brad was quiet surprise heard her name. Zack raise his eyebrows "what? Don't be stupid, of course not! it's only her code name" Brad raise a brow "could it be her, the woman on Noctis dreamt" he scream. "What? it was Lightning!" Zack can believe his ear. "No, I not so sure? Many people use the same code name, so I must take her to Noctis make sure she was the woman" Brad stay calm again.

"by the way, why don't you just call help from the medic before I get her, it's easier that way" Brad ask. "well… the wrath's eat it" he said stutter. "don't be stupid the wrath's had the same slight body like the human do, they wont eat a cell phone!" Brad shook his head. "okay, okay, my new girlfriend hold it for me" Zack giving up, there's no way he could lie to Brad, I mean; he know anything with just a look.

"Ugh…" Lightning finger start moving and open her eyes. (Something coming this way but where, it's calling me) she though, "She awake" Brad said

"Light you okay?" Zack try to help her stand. "you hurt pretty badly back there I am so worry, Oh and this is my friend Brad he is one of the princes bodyguard too, and the one who saved you" Zack introduce Brad.

"its here? It's coming this way!" Lightning look around. Zack confuse and put his hand on Lightning shoulder "Light are you ok-" "LOOK OUT!" Lightning Scream and push away both Zack and Brad.

'DUUUAAAARRRR' the sound of the explosion come from above the museum. As lightning stand up she saw a woman with hair red as flame holding a long bow standing calm and smile at her, "who are you?" Brad asking yet he know that this woman is dangerous. "Light! You okay?" Zack actually did not care with the woman. he more worry about Lightning injure.

"well, well it seem that you not alone haaa…"the red hair woman sighed and raise her hand up to the roof, suddenly the explode was happen and the roof were collapse divide and block Zack and Brad way now only Lightning and the woman alone. Lightning stay calm she did not afraid of the woman, all she think was how to escape this situation. "my, you pretty calm huh? Lets just straight to the point! Who are you? I sense a weak power from you but your is unique" the red hair woman look Lightning with an icy smile

'Power? what is she talking about?' lightning thought. "please forgive my rudeness my name is Floerell, and you are?" she saw lightning with burning eyes.

But then Lightning decide to not speak at all, because she know that it is only useless to speak with someone that ready to kill you.

"hmm… I think it is only useless to talk with you. Fine then, I gonna take that crystals by force!"

"Noct, Larus inform me that the thing he saw in the sky is falling down to the ground" "yeah I see it fall, Marcus tell me where it fall!"Noctis ask "on the Rutheria museum the same place where Zack and Brad is" Marcus Reply quickly. "right, I'm on it!" after it, without waste any time, he teleport himself to the museum.

" Shit! This stupid debris is blocking the way!" Zack is gone mad now. After he know his friend is safe now, a crazy woman just came out from the sky and attack his friend who was injure. How can he not mad?

"it's no use to complain right now, let just get out from here and find another way" say Brad, calm. "you got a point…" Zack anger is subsided now. " let's go!" say Zack, with a rushing tone.

But that time, they weren't so lucky, as soon as they get outside the museum, all the Wrath's and the soldiers is waiting for them with full armor and weapons that ready anytime to kill them.

"what a pain… I don't have time for you right now!" Zack screaming loudly, he was so angry that time. Even Brad the calm person, getting annoy with it. Nevertheless, they know they have no choice but to fight all of them.

Therefore, they grab their sword tightly, running toward the enemy, and slash everyone in their way.

On the other hand.

Floerell, didn't give any chance for Lightning, she keep attacking Lightning with her arrows. She were so good at bow, her arrows was so strong and it almost never miss, Lightning were manage to dodge some of her arrows.

to tell the true Lightning has no power left she has reach her limit and the wound that she got from the explosion plus the arrows make her even weaker. Lightning have thought about Floerell fighting style, she may got a change winning the battle if attack Floerell in the near distance. she know that she cannot keep up with her in the long distance. However, she know that will not be easy especially Floerell can use some powerful magic explosion, but she can at least try or die without a fight. therefore, she change her gunblade to blade mode, she running toward her and attack with all power she had left.

But she was wrong Floerell not only can use bow, she can fighting with dagger too, and she block Lightning attack. Lightning didn't anticipate that Floerell will use dagger to block her attack, and were the hell did she hide that danger before. Floerell know that she cannot block Lightning attack much longer, her attack was too strong for her, and she didn't have strong physique like Lightning. so she have no choice but to use her magic an explosion happen right in Lightning face.

the explosion make Lightning throw away so far on the ground, with wound like that she not so sure she can keep her balance.

The situation become more bad than before, Lightning wounds is reopen. well like Brad said He only stop the bleeding not fully heal it.

of course Floerell didn't waste this good chances, she attacking Lightning more hard then before, she shooting 3 arrow at Lightning An this time it's three time more powerful then before.

Lightning cannot handle it anymore, she has lose her balance she only able to dodge one arrow. two arrow were stab on her shoulder and her right leg she can't run or fight anymore she have no power left, she hate to lose like this. she hate to see Floerell wining face so She close her eyes and prepare for the enemy final blow. she has closed her eye for a while but she was feeling no pain or Floerell voice and not even the sound of battlefield.

Lightning open her eyes and she was surprise to see that all her wound were disappear. she found back her strength again.

she stand up and look around, she found herself in a beautiful garden; The garden was surround by giant trees, there are any kind flowers in there, even the flowers that Lightning didn't know. All the flowers has a different colors, not to mention the lake, the water were so pure and clean, Lightning can even see her reflection in there.

Such an amazing view, Nevertheless Lightning didn't care much about the garden or the view, all she want to know is where the hell is she? "Where am I, this is definitely not on my dream, Storm not here and there's no huge damn nice garden before! Or am I death? If so then where is the wrath's (angel's) and where is the goddess?"

She confuse yes, but rather then just standing and doing nothing she decide to find the way out. Lightning start walking across the garden, she keep walking, and walking. but all she saw is only a beautiful garden that start to make her sick, And when she come to the end of the edge of the garden, she become annoy with it. no matter where she go all she see was flowers, trees, and no way out!.

She start screaming for help, she swear this is the first and last time her ever screaming for help. "Hellooooooo! Where are you crazy woman? The fight is not over yet! Wait a minute why do I have to search for that woman? What was I thinking?" she slap her cheek

" Zaaaaaaaack! Anyone? Anybody?" Lightning getting upset." CAN ANYBODY ANSWER ME!" She's give up now. She sits on the bed of flowers and do nothing but think.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, I got some accident last week.

My childhood friend just come back from china for 2 years long and had

Learn some kung fu stuff. He show the move just like the movie I watch and I Was…. Well let's just say that I don't want to lose so I try to copy him and jump from my

Balcony (it's the 5 floor) and "BRAK" (I broke my leg) ^_^;

It hurt so much, I didn't even remember the last time I cry like that o_0*

Thank got that my friend carry me quickly and drive me to hospital.

On the way there, all I do was just laughing my friend expression (his funny damn worry face)I laugh like crazy ^o^ I said: " ha ha ha ha your face is weird", he said: "you insane girl!" (the nurse seem to give me the 'are you crazy girl, you just broke your leg' look)

Well that's the accident, and thanks to that I can't touch my laptop or computer till my leg heal

Oh incase that this story is bad, I'm sorry… I don't know how to explain a fight or a battlefield =_=


	4. Chapter 4

Lineage of crystal

chapter 4: pain

_NOCTIS_

"Huh! Where am I? I didn't remember teleporting myself inside the crystal!" Noctis found himself standing on the middle of a beautiful garden inside the crystal, it has been a long time for him to be inside the crystal.

"well this place sure doesn't change at all, still full of flowers…" Noctis wondering again how could he inside the crystal, only the nonliving can enter the crystal, and as far as he remember he didn't use his crystal to separated his soul from his body. Is this the crystals work, but again why? He though.

Noctis keep walking to the edge of the garden and see a beautiful Blond-pink hair woman sitting quiet on the bed of flowers, Noctis know her, his feeling cannot be wrong, "L-Lightning…?" he sound weird.

He stand right in front of her and look at her face, and see her light-blue eyes, her skin was pale, she was wearing the imperial army uniform, but still so beautiful, she was so beautiful just like a goddess. (It was what Noctis think)

Noctis cannot take his eyes of her face.

Lightning seem thinking about something, she stand up and scream. _"WHERE THE HELL AM I?1 CAN SOMEBODY ANSWER ME? ANYBODY!"_ she look around like a helpless child and sit back again

"Haaah…" she take a long sighed "am I death? Is this heaven? If it is then it sucks!" Lightning whine, resting her chin in her palm.

Seeing Lightning screaming as if that she was alone make Noctis realized that Lightning cannot see him "isn't she also the crystal bearer, how can't she not see me?" Noctis begun to wondering again. "Hmm… I did sense her power but it's weak, she doesn't seem to awake her full power, yet she inside the crystal… that's means she dying?" Noctis eyes were wide open.

"No way! I will not let her die, I still need her to achieve my goal! Well, few goals…" after he mutter, sigh, and complain, he walks away go to the edge of the flowers hill and curse the crystal "you know I don't want to do this, but you still force me to and bring me here! Agr… this suck! She better worth it" Noctis may sound like he complain but he actually want to save Lightning, he could resist to, not after he saw her beautiful face. Noctis pull out the white crystal from his chest.

_ "AAAAKKKHHHH!"_ he cries. he let the crystal flow on air, he spelling something and the crystal color turn to red, he touch the crystal and whispering Lightning name genteelly _"Lightning…"_

And he soon disappear, back to the museum

_LIGHTNING_

"_Lightning…."_

"Ah…!" Lightning hear Noctis(or Storm) voice and look around " it's you! Where are you? Please show yourself?" she stand up and running to where the voice came.

She found herself in the edge of the flowers hill, there she saw a floating red crystal.

The crystal shines more bright and brightly in every step that she takes. Moreover, when she touch the crystal, it shine even more bright, so she is close her eyes. As she fell the light is gone, she open her eyes slowly, she found herself back to the museum, and Floerell were standing right in front of her.

"What's happening…? How…how can your wound gone, and what's that…. that light of yours?" Floerell was surprise seeing Lightning standing with no wound on her body, the arrow that was stab on her were disappear too and what's with her aura it's so powerful then before.

As Zack and Brad busy with the fight, an enemy soldier scream was heard, the two of them look away to where the scream come from, they know it's not the scream from the soldier they killed. "Noctis!" The two of them screaming his name, never they so happy seeing his face like this before.

* * *

"You two seem like need a help, Want a hand?" he smirk. "NO!" is Zack quick answer. "We can take care of this no problem, but can you go and saved my friend, Lightning need help?" Noctis raise his eyebrow "I am sorry, who?"

Zack getting annoyed with Noctis (and the enemy soldier ) _"Lightning! my friend I tread her like my own sister she was attack by a crazy woman that falling from the sky and destroy the museum roof into debris that get in the way make me can't save her now Light is fighting all alone that crazy woman and she was injure too as I went to find a way to save her and this stupid __Wraths__ just getting in my way, and now you show up and playing stupid with my emotion can you understand my feeling now!"_ Zack screaming while fighting, make Noctis can believe what he saw. Noctis look at Brad "Translated please..." he said.

Five minute later.

"So that's what happen, can you please go and save her Noct? We follow you after we done here" Brad explain calmly

"Why not, I got the same target too" Noctis smile and quickly disappear again.

* * *

"Impossible!" Floerell scream, how can she recover so quickly and her move even faster then before, her power was unbelievable, Floerell thought.

Lightning don't give any changes to Floerell as she shooting Floerell, she running toward Floerell, and slashing Floerell right arm with her gunblade, she move so quickly Floerell can even see were the attack come from.

"AKH!" Floerell cry, touching her wound "How can this be?" She look at Lightning with an angry face. Lightning herself cannot believe what happen to her she suddenly become powerful all of a sudden.

"DIE YOU STUPID WOMAN!" Floerell use her magic explosive, make an explosive around Lightning. Lightning close her eyes and screaming _"ODIN!"_ she didn't even know why is she screaming. But she got her answer after she open her eyes, She had summon the great lord Odin, now the explosion wont even matter cause Odin protect her.

"How…how can't this be!" Floerell can't believe what she saw, she has lost, she can't possibly win against Lightning and her summon Odin, she fly up to the sky and try to attack Lightning from air. She shooting Lightning with her arrow and her bleeding arm, but her attack fail in action Odin always protect Lightning with his shield.

Lightning jump on air and fly up to the sky as she see Floerell, Lightning shoot her two legs and kick her down to the ground.

Lightning land on the ground perfectly and see Odin disappear back inside her body, she look at Floerell who is unconscious. "How can I get this strong? a summon and flying on the sky too?" Lightning seem more confuse more then before.

She trying to think hard as she can, but then she fell an enormous power come right toward her, she turn back pointing her gun to Noctis, and Noctis summon his sword surrounding Lightning and try to stab her but the sword stop and disappear after Noctis see Lightning face.

Lightning shooting her bullet right trough Noctis shoulder "DOOOR." (to late)

"Awww… That's hurt you know!" Noctis scream. "Why do you hold back? And who are you?" Lightning know Noctis hold back, that is why she shooting Noctis shoulder not his head. "Noctis! Are you alright man?" Zack and Brad screaming Noctis name while running toward him.

'Noctis…? Don't tell me he is the PRINCE!' Lightning scream in her thought.

"Lightning! You hurt? Huh? You not… weird, is brad white magic work that good? Anyway I'm sooo glad you safe" Zack quickly huh Lightning and almost cry. "Whoa…! Man your shoulder is bleeding, well that's new…" Brad laugh, never think some Noctis can be so careless in battlefield. "Huh…? Lightning why are you pointing your gun at Noct, Wait... don't tell me…?" Brad finally see the picture.

"I-I thought he was the enemy so… I shoot him… I do not know he was the Prince, I hear he was sick and…. "Lightning seem lost her word. "It's my fault I show too much of my energy, there's nothing for you to apology." Noctis smile at her, he seem to be relief seeing Lightning was fine. "Heeeez….! Noctis you smile is way too scary!" Zack tremble.

"Whatever!" Noctis grumble. "Brad take this woman back to the palace I have something to do with her, and Zack please take Lightning back safely" Noctis walk away and disappear.

"Well he disappear again, Okay then the car that Marcus send has arrive in front the museum, let's go Lightning!" Zack running toward the museum. "Um… what do the prince planning to do with this woman?" Lightning look at Brad curiously. "Well, probably try to make her talk which country she work for" Brad answer calm. "The prince, how can he summon sword and disappear like that?"

"I am afraid that's classified, sorry…" Brad carry Floerell in his arms and walk away with Lightning.

* * *

"Hey, Noct!" Larus scream "You back huh? We finally get rid of the Wraths and the enemy out the town "Larus smile. "Yeah I noticed!" Noctis Reply with cold tone. "What's wrong Noct yours arm is bleeding? you don't look so good too. and please change your eyes color back, the soldier began to noticed" Marcus look at him with serious eyes, he know Noctis didn't behave like himself.

Noctis eyes turn back to its normal color and said "Marcus, as soon as Brad arrive tell him that I want him to bring the woman to my chamber, I be going ahead then" Noctis walk away leaving his two friend and get into his limousine.

Larus mouth was wide open after hearing what Noctis said "Since when Noct become just like Marcus?" he tremble. "Well that's good! It's mean he finally become a man!" Marcus smile.

"Hey guys!" Zack scream as soon as he get out from the black sedan.

"Zack!" Larus running toward him "Man it's like forever since you gone" Larus hug his friend. "hahahaha… Well it's nice to see you still so energetic" Zack smile "So were Noct?" His smile faded a little. "Well he just go back to the Axvorgain palace he seem to be tried for some rea-" Marcus eyes looking at both Lightning and Floerell "Wooow…! Noct sure have a great taste, so which one of these hot ladies is going with Noct?" Marcus smile evilly.

"Oh… the one that I carry, will you please get the doctor to treat her wounded?" Brad answered innocently. "But man the pink hair woman is so much hoter then the red one! ooohh… so he like to play rough huh? Man I never know Noctis like playing with the helpless one" all of them look at Marcus with angry looked especially Lightning she look furious. _"YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!" _Lightning screaming and hit Marcus until he pass out, all the man just leaved Marcus to death.

Noctis wake up from his sleep and see his friends sit on his bed "Finally! You woke up we brought the woman as you request" Brad said with a smile on his face. "Thanks guys…" Noctis reply, and get up from his bed. "Now then, I believe that is mine" Noctis put his arm on the woman chest and pull out the red flame crystal.

"It's the crystal!" the four of them scream "Wait just a second is that mean this woman is the one who Destroy the crystal? I thought it was a man!" Marcus look confuse. "It is a man, this woman it just a victim from the war, she must accidentally got the piece crystal when it was shatter" Noctis explain shorter. "But she attacking us, like crazy!" Zack look at Floerell with hater "Well its normal reaction, she just a normal girl, she can't possibly handle the crystal power" Noctis yawn.

"You mean the crystal power control her body and mind?" Brad tremble "Yeah that's what happen if you try to touch something that doesn't belong to you." Noctis yawn again and go to his bathroom.

"sooo… what do we suppose to do with this woman?" Zack look at Brad. "well… as a start we can protect this woman from Marcus dirty mind!" all of them look at him as a jerk. "hey! I am not that vulgar you know!" Marcus scream, defending himself. As all of them enjoying their self Floerell awake.

"where am I?" she said, weak. "Huh? Hey she woke up!" Larus said

"What should we tell her? we can just tell her about the crystal… it's forbidden for a common people to know" Marcus whisper. "you in the royal palace of the kingdom of Axvorgain,The prince found you pass out, so he take you to the palace and tread your wound" Brad said Calmly. "Huh? THE PRINCE!" Flroerell scream. "Yes, what's your name miss?" here goes Marcus the woman killer. "My name is Floerell, I am 19 years old" Floerell smile beautifully, make all of them blush. they just realized that all this time they being watching a woman sleeping, not a killer.

After a moment Noctis finally come out from the bathroom and dress up just as a prince should. "so you awake, please to meet you milady, my name is Noctis" Noctis smile sweet at Floerell. "oh my, your majesty thank you for help me" Floerell stand up and kneels soon as she saw Noctis come out. "Please stand up milady, and please call me Noct" Noctis help her stand and smile at her like a truth prince.

"But I can't possible address you like that my lord" she bow. "Oh? But I insist so" Noctis smile warm "Alright your ma-, I meant Noctis, Please call me Floerell too" Floerell smiled back. ( she was so adorable )

Larus and the other mouth was wide opening amazed by Noctis act and movement. it's like they saw someone else.

"Floerell can you use magic? I can sense the magic power on you" Noctis asking still with the fake face. "Huh? Well yeah my family can use magic from generation to generation, but people was scare of us so we keep quiet about it, why do you ask?" Floerell look at Noctis innocently. "interesting…, Floerell I have a favor to ask you, would you like working as my sister bodyguard" Floerell face look surprise "Protecting the princess?" She ask to make sure.

"yes, you see my sister is born with weak body and many assassin from the enemy county try to kill her. so she was force to stay alone in the palace for her own protection" He said charmingly plus a single tiny tear and sad godly face he sure catch the woman heart.

"she is all alone and that's why I want you to be her bodyguard so you may accompany her as her friend" Noctis countinue the calm explaination but full with worrying tone.

"How sad, alright Noctis I will protect your sister, after all I got nothing to do back in home, so yes I accept the job!" Floerell said with serious tone. Noctis hold her hand, smile victorious and said "thank you Floerell it mean so much for me, Brad why don't you show Floerell to her new room (he already prepare it) it must bothering you to stay in a room full of man, my apology" Noctis bow down his head. "It's alright Noctis, well I be going ahead then" Floerell smile warm and leaved with Brad.

"Well now that it's done, Zack! you and the other are in charge in here while I am gone!" Noctis disappear. "Hey wait Noct-, damn! He disappear again, didn't he know that being in charge mean doing all his job!" Zack look annoy while the other still amaze by Noctis act.

* * *

Inside the crystal...

Noctis sleep on the bed of flowers for at least two days after he left his friends doing his job. He wake up slowly and see his wound on the shoulder hasn't fully recover yet. "shit, my wound hasn't recover yet, guess I have no choice but to use it… ugh it's gonna hurt again!" after he complain, he stand up and then summon his sword, and then he choose a silver sword that shine brighter than any other sword that he summoned.

He suddenly stab his own stomach with the silver sword. "AAAAAAAKHH!" Noctis scream aloud. But, the funny thing is, that his stomach did not pierced by the sword, It is as if the sword was beeing devour into his body.

"Haaaa…hhhhhh" Noctis seem trouble breathe. After it, the beautiful view around Noctis has turned into his Prince office.,

All of Noctis friends seems so busy in there they hardly notice him and they face look like a zombie. When all of his friend seeing him, their glare at him their eyes full of hate, horror, hideous, disgusting, and nasty looked.

"I know, know! Its only two days! beside don't you remember your punishment, doing my job for 2 weeks nonstop" Noctis smile evilly.

"well what about me?" Zack ask "don't worry Zack, I give you THE BEST reward you ever want" Noctis smile wide. "so, how is the work?" he ask them.

Larus read the document and said "well, we order the rebuild back on Rutheria and also reinforce the Rutheria security guard, and it's going pretty well"

Noctis read the document "so far, so good. Nice job you being done" he look at Zack "Zack is Lightning go back to the imperial army headquarter after the battle on Rutheria?" he ask

Zack look at Noctis curiously "yeah, why do you ask?". Noctis smile "well that's good, we go to the imperial army headquarter!" Marcus face look ugly "so she really your Lightning huh? Ugh… she going to kill me again!"

"well prepare the car and inform my coming to the imperial army" Noctis sit on his chair and sit quite. Marcus draw out his phone and put it to his ear " Yeah. No… yes, that will be perfect. Thanks, yes that will be all" he close his phone and said "I already arrange everything, shall we go, if we hurry we might reach the imperial army headquarter in one night" they walkout the Prince office together, and see Noctis assistant confuse seeing Noctis come out together, she was told that Noctis is going on a Vacation.

They heading into the black-gold elevator and press the 1b button that was heading to the car-park after wait for a few minute they finally reach the parking place and walk out and get into the black limousine that was waiting for them.

_LIGHTNING_

"Brrrrrrrr… I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling" Lightning face look so pale. "you know, you have been like this since you back from Rutheria" said Snow, worry. "yeah, is this about you shooting the prince shoulder?" Vanille said it with a sweet smile. "oh, please I don't want to hear it anymore!" Lightning grumble, while she eat her pitzza. "are you worried that the prince might take a revenge to you?" Vanille ask.

"huh, like he gonna waste his time coming straight to the Imperial army headquarter with one full army and then take a revenge from me" Lightning said it with full of scoffing tone. Snow nodded and said "well you got a point." but then…

"what is this all noisy about?" Vanille ask. "I don't know, it's come from the headquarter" said Snow with a curios tone. "I don't know why but my bad feeling is getting worse" as Lightning said it her chill become worse too. "well, let's see what happen" said Snow. They walk out from the Pitzza Hut and then heading to the headquarter, and then when they arrived, they see one full army, many of reporter and so many people especially girls screaming.

"ugh, give me some space!" Lightning complain, well its only nature because all of the media block their way. After they finally break trough, a group of people came out from limousine and… surprise! It is THE PRINCE. "I'll take that back…he really is come" Lightning is getting more chill

"wow all this people is here just because, the prince come to the headquarter?" said Snow amaze. "well, he is famous but it's not like him to call the media, he didn't like the attention" Vanille explain. "well, from the look of it I can tell that this is all the work of the big fat stupid headquarter leader, he love attention" Lightning face become annoy.

"why did he come all way from the castle to here?" Vanille ask with full of curios on her face. "don't ask me, I just hope he didn't come in here to take a revenge from me" Lightning look like she want to ran away, but she want to make sure first, why did the prince come in here.

As Noctis come out from his limousine the headquarter leader, Smichtz running toward him welcoming his arrival, shake the prince hand. "welcome prince Noctis it's an honor to have you visiting us" Smichtz try to look polite in front the media and the prince. "it's nothing at all, I should be thanking you for sending your soldier to protect my city, Ruthhenia" Noctis smile at Smichtz, pretending. "well your highness, let me show you the way in."

As Noctis walk into the building, he turn back and look at Lightning with an evil smile. "Light! Why did you hide behind me?" Snow look at Lightning with a weird look. "I don't know! It's just… reflex!" Lightning tremble.

Vanille Smile "I saw~ it, the prince smile at you Light! He loved you!"

Lightning face turn ugly "LOVE ME? Don't you see that evil smile? I swear! I don't know what inside your brain, Vanille!" Snow look at them and said "will the two of you stop fight and go into headquarter already, I don't like stay in this crowd to long".

* * *

Hiiiiiiiii sorry for the long update, I got some accident (again) last week ^_^;

Remember my childhood friend who just come back from China, I got fight with him and had a motorcycle fight, I gas up when I was about to lose and "bang" I hit my mother villa ^_^;;

I got ambulance soon and my friend swear to never make a fight with me again (he said, I always get hurt when we fight) o_0! I was surpprise like crazy.

And I hate lose so to him, I mean, I was stronger then him three years ago, so I kind of jealous of his perfect muscle and all =_=

But don't worry I got accident like this many time, like when my face get burn on my first cooking experiment (funny that when it heal, it didn't left a scar)

My vacation is just over and I had lot of tiring and boring (in the hospital, I grow to hate that place) experience… =_=

How about your vacation?


	5. Chapter 5

Lineage of Crystal

Chapter 5:

"playing safe"

By the pitch-black lady

in Vyrra there's no such thing as magic, only those who possessed the crystal and royal family can use magic but Noctis family swear to never use magic in public cause if others known about magic there will be war and possibly world destruction. Human is greed of power, obviously. (Oh and since summon is also magic, snow shiva is not a summon rather a Wrath that has been tame)

"Sooo… how do you plan to get Lightning on our side?" Larus ask. "Simple, give them money! As far as I see they didn't not know Lightning powers yet, so the stupid old pig will happily willing to give Lightning to us" Noctis smirk, continue his reading book. "Wouldn't they get suspicious thou? I mean why would you want Lightning if not for a talent or her powers?" Brad asking, pick up noctis book and make a serious contact eyes.

Noctis always hate when his friend asking too much, why can't they just read his mind! But then again it will cause a lot of trouble to his pride. "well, lucky she is a woman… I could just pretend to like her and all, you know… Marcus thing, if that reason still not work then that's how my army come for" Noctis smile evil. "You'll threatening them?" Marcus ask worry. "Nope, I'm just going to show our troops dignity, it's not the right time to make enemy anyway…" Noctis mumble stress, he got a lot to think about since the last battle.

"So how much will you pay them? The last time you pay me was quiet something..." Zack ask curious. "Hmm… nothing much, I got my connection so they probably give me a discount" Noctis is the Lineage of crystal, refusing his wish will give others disadvantage in media and people support. Thou he didn't care of money, saving up for the Rutheria rebuilt and others facility is not a bad idea. Call him evil to use his title but that is just how he play.

"oh boy… Lightning is not going to be happy when she found out about this!" Zack sigh. "Neither am I, can't we just leave her alone…" Marcus still afraid of Lightning punch, it's still leaving a mark! "I'm sure you get use to it. well then, shall we go to the brief room now?" Noctis stand up and leave the room with Marcus and others following.

"Lighting, Wait up! You run to fast!" Yell Vanille from behind. "W-what with the rush? You need a bathroom or something?" Show panting. Running after Lightning was the last thing he gonna do, next time use Shiva. "No, dumpass!" Lightning hit snow head. "something about that prince smile make me shiver… we best go home early today" said Lightning impatient. Ever since Noctis arrive her bad feeling is just getting worse.

"ow… but I want to meet him!" Vanille whine, she really do like noctis but she only said those word to make Lightning feel bad and owe her something good. "fine! You get another wish, satisfy?" Lightning grumble, hate it when someone know your weakness. "well what about me? You drag me here too!" demand snow. "I give you Serah secret photo, happy?" deep down Lightning curse herself for selling her sister to the like of snow.

"wohooo! Count me in! let's go to seven haven, everything on me!" said snow enthusiastic. "by the way light… the dark spiky hair man, third to prince… is that Zack?" Vanille ask unsure (her face so cute when she confuse) "oh yeah… you guys didn't know that Zack work for the prince now" funny how she forget about all that. "What, all this time and he didn't say a thing or write a letter!" believe it or not, Zack is actually a pretty popular guy in the imperial army. "of course he won't letter are lame and tiring that lazy man couldn't even write a word" no offense those who loves letter but I think it's lame.

"we could just asking him later for now let's go to SEVEN HAVEN!" Snow scream happily. (seriously I will never give my sister to this freak!) Lightning thought.

"you want Lightning?" ask Van the seven commander confuse. "yes, her beauty and skill in battle dazzle me" said Noctis in dirty tone. Behind him he could hear his comrades hold their laugh (I swear to never speak like this again!) all this time of gather talented people noctis only meet male so far and if it's woman he could only use sweat word and they would fall for it but it come different to Lightning cause.

"ahh I see… so even a prince had their bad side" Smichtz smile (he look so damn ugly!) the four friend shiver. "I'm still a man lord Smichtz" noctis smile maliciously. "but, all this just for Lightning? Something amiss…" van is the most smartest one in the imperial army. Normally everyone would get suspicious to the way noctis act but what can they do? Seeing Noctis army is enough to show his determination, again it will be foolish to refuse his request.

"how come, lord van?" Noctis ask stupid. Making evil and innocent face combine sure make people confuse, no one could read his expression, what most funny is that his plan is already known to them but his still playing innocent, as if he already know that they couldn't possibly refuse him, everything will just going as he plan. "190.000 gold just for Lightning? And what's whit this army you brought?" van ask brave (or stupid)

"190.000 is nothing to compare to Lightning beauty… the army is only to show my dignity since I heard that the media is coming" noctis still play safe he know that sooner or later they will had no choice but to give up. "very well prince noctis… you got a deal, we will transfer Lightning to your kingdom… thou I'll doubt she will join you that easily" Smichtz chuckle. "you need no to worry lord Smichtz, I know how to handle a woman" and with that last word noctis leave ther brief room.

"what do you think van?" Smichtz face turn serious. "he said Lightning beauty… means her power and show dignity to media means show his power to the world… he play innocent to his own plot like nothing, he seem to get use to it and there something about him is make me shiver…" van mumble on his own, still clear enough to Smichtz to heard thou. "what is it?" ask Smichtz. "his eyes…"

I know short deal with it!

I'm busy and sick so mind it okay?

Next chapter is where Lightning was force to join noctis force

And where noctis past reveal (just a bit thou) noctis sister will

Finally there too so that it, sorry for the bad write, I'm not a full

Western so mind it!


End file.
